Code geass lelouch of the retrebution
by dark naruto unleashed
Summary: Upon dieing Lelouch is given a chance to go to the past and fix mistakes and enjoy his high school life while aiding a new Zero who has his geass but in turn obtains an even greater multipurpose geass. Flirtatious Lelouch. lemons in later chapters. LuluXHarem time-travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch vi Britannia is dead this is a fact that was obvious to everyone in the surrounding area. Why you may ask well that's a simple matter considering the decorative sword that found its home in the demon emperors chest.

'At last the moment I've longed and fearing has finally come to light, it is time for the requiem to put an end to the current Britannia' thought Lelouch as his eyes started getting heavy.

Looking at the offending party only to see the symbol that he had created to destroy this unfair world so that it may be reborn from the ashes. Reaching up with a weak and unsteady hand the young emperor places a bloodied palm on the mask.

Removing the blade from his best friend Suzaku allowed tears to roll down his cheek as he says in a barely audible whisper "This geass I do solemnly accept." flinging the blood off of the sword the new zero steps away as Lelouch stumbles forward only to trip and slide down the throne float smearing his blood as he goes.

Upon reaching were his sister sat Lelouch schooled his features to show fear and disappointment in the fact that he was dieing so quickly after conquering the world.

Grabbing the hand of her cruel brother Nunnally comes to the realization that it was all planed from the start causing the new empress to breakdown in tears and sobs.

Lelouch's last thoughts were 'destroy worlds to create them anew.' before the darkness surrounding the edges of his vision finally enveloped him. Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th emperor was dead.

Sword of Akasha

Waking up the previously dead Lelouch looks around only to notice that he is at the temple in the world of C. catching sight of a person Lelouch stands up and walks over to get a better look at their face.

Stepping pass the pillar Lelouch sees a white zero, confused he ask "Who are you and why are you wearing zero's outfit in that contradicting color? Zero is supposed to carry the dark fate of the world with him to the grave, both now and forever."

The inverted Zero just stairs at the ex-emperor then burst out laughing with what seems like multiple voices "I am the collective human unconsciousness and we took on this form to for a lack of a better term help you."

Narrowing his eyes the 99th emperor asks "Why would you help me or to be more precise how would you be able to help me?"

"We can allow you to return to a point in time before you meet C.C. and let you live out your life peacefully if you want or you could aid the black knights, but we cannot allow you to be Zero again."

Walking around the white zero Lelouch mulls over its words before asking "So you're telling me that I can fix past mistakes and enjoy my life as a student." getting a nod from the god he continues walking and asks "What did you mean that you couldn't let me be Zero?"

Chuckling with multiple voices the collective human unconsciousness responds "The role of Zero shall be played by myself of course this will solve some problems for you such as the incidents with Shirley and Euphemia not to mention the F.L.E.I.J.A. incident. I also ask that you nip that in the bud just in case Nina still decides to make it even in theory. Things like that shouldn't exist at any time no matter what."

Nodding Lelouch stops and asks "What about my geass that was one of my greatest weapons as Zero?"

"I am willing to give you an advanced geass that has multiple purposes such as a defensive barrier, immunity to other geass's, and we just can't forget about offensive capabilities but I'll let you toy around with that later."

Taking a seat on one of the remains of a pillar Lelouch goes over all the information one more time and asks "Is there any thing else I should know?"

Shaking its head the white Zero swipes his hand across thin air that ripples revealing Lelouch's bedroom at Ashford academy.

Stepping close to the portal the original Zero says "Before everything starts again be sure to change the color of the outfit back to normal I take pride in the fact that it was my design."

As he steps through the portal and into his room he hears the collective human unconsciousness laughing.

Crawling into bed Lelouch closes his eyes and doses off into blissful sleep.

August 17 2017 a.t.b.

Upon hearing knocking on the door the sleepy teen stumbles out of bed and opens the door to reveal Sayoko Shinozaki

"Master Lelouch you were late to breakfast so lady Nunnally asked me to come and see what was taking so long." nodding Lelouch fixes his hair and says "Can you tell her that I'm just tired and needed a little more rest than usual. I should re ready in forty minutes."

Bowing Sayoko then proceeds to tell her main charge of what happened.

Going to take a quick shower Lelouch grabbed some spare cloths never realizing that his royal violet eyes had a golden symbol of a bird instead of red.

Thirty minutes later

Walking into the kitchen Lelouch pours a bowl of cereal but before he can pour some milk Milly walks over and drapes her arms over Lelouch and says "How is my cute little Lulu doing." sighing Lelouch puts the milk down and says "Pretty good considering how much Sophie wore me out last night."

Baffled Milly recognizes the name and recalls that she's Shirley's roommate when she goes to comment Lelouch starts laughing causing here to pout "You should see the look on your face ah … I didn't think that you'd fall for that."

Milly looks at Lulu with keen eyes and says "You seem different from usual is there any special reason?"

Shaking his head "No I just got a goodnights sleep." picking the milk back up and finishing making breakfast and putting everything away. "So what do we need to fix today club budgets because if we do I suggest that we give the swimming team some extra money so that they can buy sexier swimming suits, or they could go with a shapely birthday suit."

"My, my you must be thinking with 'little Lulu' if these are the things your saying, but I'm slightly disappointed that you don't swing the other way. That would have been some great blackmail material." said the busty blonde

Deciding to have a little fun with his childhood friend Lelouch backs Milly to the counter and places both hands on the counter and moves closer nearing Milly's luscious lips upon seeing the blush crossing her face Lulu moves to her ear and says "Sorry to disappoint but I'd prefer you rather than any other guy out there my princess." lightly kissing her on the cheek Lulu grabs his bowl of cereal and steps out into the dinning room leaving a red-faced Ashford to calm down.

"I am so going to get him back for that one." Declared the busty blonde as she to made her exit.

**AN: This is my first code geass fanfic. I hope you enjoy my story and don't forget to review.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the classroom Lelouch looks around and heads toward his seat next to Rivalz who immediately asks "Hey Lelouch you feeling alright, you weren't at homeroom today."

Shacking his head Lelouch says "I'm perfectly fine I just wanted to get some extra sleep. Can you remind me did I have a match today?"

Looking at his best friend Rivalz as if he had grown several heads "Yeah you've got a match later this afternoon. Are you sure your alright it's not like you to forget something like that?"

"I may be a little out of it but I feel great I almost feel like enjoying PE for once, almost." replied the geass holder while chuckling at the end.

"Wow you've ether returned from the dead or you've really enjoyed yourself." spoke the blue haired secretary.

Smirking Lelouch says "Well it's not everyday that you get under Milly's skin enough to make her blush."

Turning to his best friend Rivalz asks "Are you serious?"

Nodding and taking out his cell phone Lelouch shows Rivalz a picture of Milly leaning ageist the clubhouse's kitchen counter with a full-throttle blush.

"How did you get her to blush like that, I've never seen her embarrassed like that. Can I get a copy of that pic."

Putting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manor Lelouch says "Under two conditions, the first being that you don't disperse it to anyone else, and the second you pay seven pounds for it."

Without a seconds notice Rivalz says "Deal." and hands over the money.

Sending the picture to Rivalz Lelouch says "A pleasure doing business with you." as he pockets the money.

12:26 Nobleman's estate back entrance

"we're here for the match agenst Mr. Wood here are the documents." said Rivalz as he handed the papers to the guard for verification. Receiving a nod as the guard hands the documents Rivalz hands the documents to his partner in crime and drives inside only to find a rather tall man awaiting them.

"You may park over there once you're done I will escort you to the master's private room." spoke the servant.

Twelve minutes and forty-seven seconds later

"I lost … I can't believe some snot nosed brat was able to beat me like that." spoke the shocked nobleman as he tried to come to grips with what just happened.

Lelouch says "Mr. Wood you are indeed one of the better players that I have gone up against now if you don't mind me and my accomplice will be on our way we have an appointment to get to as such we will come back later for the reword."

"I will have everything prepared in an hour or two do you think that will be enough time to finish your business Mr. L?" asked the slightly disturbed Wood.

Looking at the clock Lelouch shakes his head and says "No but your daughter goes to Ashford academy correct? She's on the swim team if I remember correctly."

Looking at the young man with a keen eye Mr. Wood asks "What does my daughter have to do with anything Mr. L?"

"There is a swim meet coming up in a couple of days time, I'm sure that Sophie would love to see you for just a little while." suggested Lelouch as he and Rivalz leave the room.

On the way to the downtown area near the Shinjuku ghettos.

"Lelouch what was up with you today you didn't even seem to be pleased that you won." asked the blunette as he shifted lanes.

Sighing Lelouch says "You know I was thinking of retiring and possibly starting up a small business with all my funding aside from the money that I use to take care of Nunnally and myself."

Taking a side-glance at the enigma in the side car Rivalz asks "Alright however I'm sensing that you want something else."

Smirking Lelouch says "Your right, I want you to ready information on a chess tournament with every player depositing money into a winners pile."

Whistling Rivalz states "That's pretty risky don't you think. I mean you're the best but, you said that there was someone that you could never beat. Don't you think he will show up for something like this."

"No he is currently very busy at the moment and even if he shows up I don't intend to lose, not even if a member of the royal family shows up." replied Lelouch with full confidence in his voice "Just don't get us run over alright."

Looking over at a huge truck that he almost cut off Rivalz lets out a nervous laugh never noticing the redhead in the passengers seat as they went off into the tunnels leading to the ghettos.

Upon reaching the school the two trouble makers sit down in Lelouch's living room area and turn on the news

" … as such the terrorist are sill at large and are in the possession of chemical weapons so please if you see anyone looking suspicious let the authorities know. We will keep you informed about the situation as it progresses. This is Sara Valentine form your favorite news station Hi-TV."

"Wow this area's getting pretty rowdy don't you think Lelouch, thinking about it your probably right to bring the business to an end." said the blunette after turning the TV off.

Staring at the now blank screen Lelouch replies "Yeah I guess it's the right time."

'what happened to the Shinjuku assault that's when zero first makes contact with Kallen's group.' suddenly remembering that Rivalz had cut them off the first time Lelouch lets his head fall back as he represses a sigh.

"LULU WERE YOU OUT GAMBLING AGAIN." screamed none other than one Shirley Fenette.

Getting off of the couch Lelouch steps over to Shirley and whispers into her ear causing her to go beet red and step back stuttering.

Getting a look at her face Lelouch starts laughing saying "Sorry I just couldn't resist teasing you a bit." while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Stepping away from her crush Shirley asks "Are you alright Lulu your kind of scaring me."

Smiling Lelouch says "Yeah as a mater of fact I just can't help but feel good. By the way did I ever tell you why I go out gambling in the first place?"

Shaking her head the orangette watches as Lelouch sits down on the back of the couch "It's to pay for our tuition, I'm grateful of Ruben for taking me and my sister in but I feel that I should do what I can to repay his kindness."

Slightly shocked Shirley asks "Why did the headmaster take the two of you in in the first place?"

Tilting his head back Lelouch sighs "When the Ashfords fell from nobility my mother had been assassinated which is the reason behind Nunally's trauma and why she's in a wheel chair. You can see why I don't tell others this story to people after all it's not really a good memory."

Letting out a deep breath Lelouch feels someone embrace him causing his body to stiffen. Looking at the perpetrator Lelouch relaxed and let Shirley hold him for a moment.

Calling the girls name caused her to move away only to lose balance and fall into Lelouch pushing the two over the edge.

"oww, are you alri-" asked Lelouch as the words died in his throat upon seeing Shirley's face so close to his but more importantly the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Raising his hand to wipe a tear away he asks "Were you crying for my sake, Shirley?"

Bringing her hand to grab his she says "You've gone through something horrible and your still so strong, I couldn't live with witnessing the death of one of my parents at such a young age."

"Lulu" whispered Shirley as she moved closer.

"Shirley." responded Lelouch with a whisper as he let her do as she wanted.

"Hey Lelouch I spoke to several nobles and they are willing to work with us but they want to meet with us first… I'll just be in the other room." said Rivalz as he realized that he accidentally ruined the mood.

Shirley having gone beet red moved away from Lelouch and suddenly dashed away blushing up a storm.

Sighing Lelouch says "At least it wasn't Milly that would be a disaster wrapped up with a side of torture. Which reminds me, RIVALZ!"

Hearing clattering in the other room and the engine of the bike starting Lelouch ran out to the bike and started chasing Rivalz not really getting close due to his poor physical condition.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the slow update, I've had a lot on my plate recently.**


	3. Chapter 3

Having worn himself out Lelouch slowly moves to his bedroom mumbling about various things such as his poor physical condition and how to get back at Rivalz.

Walking by his sisters room Lelouch looks through the door and gazes upon Nunnally's sleeping form.

Taking a deep breath Lelouch turns his head to face Sayoko who appeared quite suddenly while discreetly holding a kunai knife under her blouse.

"There's no need to be on guard I'm just checking up on her." whispered Lelouch so as not to wake Nunnally.

Narrowing her eyes Sayoko replies "Be that as it may be you have been acting weird all day, such as this morning with Milly and earlier with Shirley. I knew that you were quite the womanizer but these two incidents were bolder than usual. Then to top it off you actually chased after Rivalz for quite a long time."

Closing the door to Nunnally's room Lelouch says "Is that what you really think of me? Let's finish this conversation in my room I'm just to tired to deal with this at the moment."

Stepping into his room followed by a cautious super maid Lelouch sits on his bed. "Well what do I have to do to prove that I'm me, Sayoko?" asked Lelouch

"Simple just do a handstand and I will be able to tell." replied Sayoko

Clicking his tongue Lelouch says "That's it I'm tired of people looking down on my physical condition tomorrow I'm going jogging first thing in the morning." Lelouch attempts to do a simple handstand only to fall after the strength leaves his arms. (time wise 1.8 seconds a new record.)

"I see. I'm sorry for not trusting in you Lelouch-sama." said Sayoko as she went to help Lelouch up.

Sitting on his bed with the help of the super maid Lelouch says "Now the next thing to do is to dispel the idea that I'm a womanizer from your thoughts. So to that end, every night you are to sleep in this room and your even welcome to share my bed." smirking Lelouch nods and thinks 'ha time for some payback.'

Blushing and nervously glancing at Lelouch Sayoko says "I understand master Lelouch."

Suddenly the smirk on his face disappears as he looks over at Sayoko who is loosening her cloths "Hey wait I-"

Before he can finish Sayoko lets her maid uniform drop onto the floor along with a kodachi, several shuriken and kunai, and a sickle and chain.

'There's absolutely no way I can say that it was a joke now.' thought Lelouch with a pale face.

Noticing that she was still moving around Lelouch says "Wait, you don't have to go that far." while looking away as Sayoko was starting to remove her bra.

Letting her hands drop Sayoko moves to the bed and lays down on the opposite side.

Taking off his shirt Lelouch climes into bed himself and pulls the covers up the both of them and lets silence fill the air.

Glancing over at Sayoko Lelouch thinks 'I wonder if I be able to wake up tomorrow.' suddenly letting his heavy eyelids close Lelouch Lelouch's final thoughts are 'now that I think of it she never removed her maid's hat even now.'

Falling into blissful sleep Lelouch doesn't notice Sayoko moving closer to him.

Feeling a weight on his chest Lelouch opens one of his eyes and looks for the pressure on his chest only to see dark brown hair and a white maid's hat 'how was she able to sleep and keep the hat on all-night?'

Taking a second glance Lelouch notices two things Sayoko has a beautiful smile and that at some point in the night she wrapped her legs around his.

Moving to get up Lelouch replaces himself with a spare pillow and puts on some new cloths before stepping out and jogging around the campus once and heading back for some breakfast.

Stepping into the kitchen Lelouch finds Nunally and Sayoko already eating eggs and toast.

Smiling Lelouch wipes off his forehead with a towel and says "Good morning Nunally, Sayoko."

"Big brother your back. I heard that you went out for a jog and I couldn't believe my ears. My brother going out for a jog early in the morning, did Shirley finally confess." replied a giggling Nunally.

Spitting out the water when she heard that Sayoko started coughing.

"Are you alright Sayoko?" asked the blind girl "Yes mistress Nunally I just was surprised when you said that is all."

"Nunally, how do you know that Shirley even likes me like that?" asked Lelouch worriedly

"Why Milly told me, but you can't say anything about this to Milly or Shirley. Okay big brother."

Grasping Nunally's hand Lelouch says "Don't worry I won't say anything To them."

Having cleaned up the mess that she made Sayoko says "Master Lelouch if you don't hurry and eat homeroom will be over."

Looking at the clock Lelouch "Alright lets eat."

Stepping into the classroom just as the bell rang Lelouch walks over to his seat and notices Kallen who was actually looking a bit ill compared to last time.

Suddenly the door opens and the teacher walks in with a female student following behind him. Looking at the girl Lelouch notices that she has a familiar set of yellow eyes and lime green hair, and to top things off she is staring straight at Lelouch himself.

Clearing his thought the teacher says "This is Clara Calmore and starting today she will be learning alongside you so please make her feel welcome. You can have the seat next to … Lelouch please raise your hand."

Raising his hand Lelouch waits for her to start walking towards him before letting his hand fall to his side.

Catching Kallen's nervous glance the fallen prince realizes what's happening.

"Nice to meet you I'm Clara Calmore." says the green haired immortal

"Likewise my name is Lelouch Lamperouge, if there is anything you need let me know and I'll do what I can." replied the exiled prince.

"Alright for today's lesson you can read pages 268 to 283 and answer the questions in the back of the book."

After all the classes have ended Lelouch is grabbing his stuff and says "If you'll excuse me, there is some business that I have to take care then I can show you around the full campus."

Stepping next to Kallen Stadtfeld's desk Lelouch says "Miss Stadtfeld would you accompany me to the student council clubhouse for official matters. However while I say this she probability just wants to help you out with your academic credits considering that this school requires the students to take part in extracurricular activities."

Faking her meek persona Kallen nods and says in a quiet voice "I understand shall we then."

Nodding Lelouch motions for Clara to follow and leads the two girls to the clubhouse.

Upon arriving Lelouch opens the door and noticing that no one is in the reception area, looking around Lelouch says "Wait here and I'll go see if they're in the kitchen." walking away Lelouch circles around and listens in on their conversation.

"He's quite the looker isn't he Kallen?" says the immortal

Letting out a sharp laugh Kallen says "Looker he looks like a weakling I can barely stand to be around him typical britannian. I still have trouble understanding what that guy was thinking having you attend a britannian school after what you've been through that bastard is a tactical genus but there is a limit to the crazy shit that he can pull off."

Stepping away Lelouch turns around and walks towards the kitchen as Milly starts walking out with a bunch of trays on a cart "Milly where is everyone else at?"

"They went to help Nina search for her experiment data can you get the other cart and bring it out." responded Milly

"Yeah no problem." replied the prince hearing the exclamation from Shirley that she found the data.

Following Milly Lelouch rolls the second food cart out and proceeds to help put the food on the table as everyone introduces themselves starting with Milly and ending with Nina.

"Um. Shirley? I'm sorry but could you put this on the table?" asked Nunnally as she entered in her wheelchair holding cupcakes.

"Oh thank you Nunna." replies Shirley

"Nunnally you're here to." says Lelouch surprising Kallen as Milly informs her that she's Lelouch's sister.

"I'm still in middle school and not really a part of the student council."

Rivalz says "It's fine your already unofficial member."

"It's nice to meet you Kallen and Clara."

"It's nice to meet you as well." replied Clara

Rivalz with a suspicious grin pulls out a bottle of Champagne and sets it on the table "Okay! How about we start things off with a toast?"

Gasping Shirley says "Champagne!" "Wouldn't it be bad for the student council to start doing this?" followed up Nina.

"Now now don't be so uptight." replied the blue haired trouble maker

"I won't let you." spoke Shirley as she tried to get the bottle away from Rivalz who passed to Lelouch "Lelouch pass."

Catching the bottle he tries to keep Shirley from getting it and is pushed down as the cork comes loose and shoots at Kallen and C.C.

Knocking the cork away out of instinct and at Clara who evades to the side.

Lelouch and Shirley stare at each other and Lelouch says "Do you mind."

Blushing and moving away Shirley looks at Kallen and blushes even more.

Noting this Lelouch turns to the source and catches a glimpse of Kallen's under ware velvet red top and bottom.

"I'm terribly sorry. What to do, what to do." panicking Shirley tries to apologize as Lelouch enjoys the show for an extra few seconds before saying "I'll show you to the shower room and Milly will take care of your clothes."

"Ah yes please do." replied Kallen as she finally regained her senses.

**AN: Sorry no shower scene this time. Well I've hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and please leave a review.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the delay I've had a lot going on lately from work to funerals. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter. Lemon toward. the end.**

Carrying some of his clothes Lelouch heads to the bathroom and knocks on the door and announces "it's Lelouch. I've brought you some spare clothes."

From the other side of the door Kallen replies "It's alright, I have the curtain drawn."

Opening the door Lelouch gazes at her figure and says "Sorry about them, they are a lively bunch."

Giving a sound of denial Kallen says "its okay. I don't mind having some mindless entertainment every once and a while."

Smiling Lelouch says "Sorry but the spare clothes are mine is that alright with you."

"I don't care about that. You must be pretty fast. Didn't you go all the way to the dormitory and back." said Kallen not noticing his gaze still on her silhouette.

"I live here; it would be difficult for my sister to live in the dorms so the chairman gave special permission to live here."

"I see."

Turning to leave Lelouch says "I'll be going." "Wait, could you give me that pouch?" asks Kallen as she holds her arm out in the direction of the pouch.

Moving to the sink and picking up the pouch Lelouch says "Yeah."

Turning away from the opening Lelouch moves to hand her the pouch expecting her to grab his arm, however he didn't expect her to just grab the pouch and pull it away.

Slightly glancing at her through the opening Lelouch catches sight of her completely bare form and looks back to the other side and asks wearing a small blush "Do you need anything else?"

"No, not really." was Kallen's reply as she wondered what else he would think she needed.

"Alright then I'll ju…"suddenly the phone rings catching both parties off guard.

Moving to the phone Lelouch says "You don't mind do you?"

Shaking her head and saying "No, go ahead."

Grabbing the phone on the wall Lelouch says "Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council."

"It's been a while black prince, could you put your girlfriend on for a moment I'll talk to you later." came a familiar voice.

Realizing that the new zero was already in place Lelouch says "No I'm… oh yes." moving the phone away from his ear Lelouch motions the phone towards Kallen and says "It's for you. He said if you answered you'll know who he is."

Setting the pouch in her hand on the edge and taking the phone from Lelouch Kallen says "Hello?" and in response hears "You seam well Q1. Tomorrow at 1600 hours, come to the viewing platform of the ex-Tokyo tower by yourself."

Speaking in a louder voice and seemingly letting down her false persona Kallen asks "Who are you and how did you call off the search orders? Hey! Don't hang up!"

Lelouch asks as if he was innocent "What do you mean by, 'search orders'? Your friend seemed a little dangerous."

Realizing that she blew her cover for a moment Kallen tries to cover up the facts only to stumble over her words.

"By the way, I can see." letting that bit of information sink in Lelouch looks away from Kallen while thinking 'thank you for the meal'.

Letting out a startled sound Kallen looks to Lelouch and then down at herself and tries to hide her body knocking over her pouch and accidentally slipping on it making her yell out startling Lelouch who looks back in time to catch her falling form.

Only to forget that he isn't physically fit as she lands on him causing them both to fall.

Felling a pleasant sensation on his chest and lower region as well as a wet feeling.

Opening his eyes Lelouch looks at Kallen in all of her glory and finds his hands moving to her backside right above the waist line and asks "Are you alright Kallen."

"Yeah I'm okay. By the way could you let me go?" replied Kallen not realizing that she had spoken in Japanese in response to Lelouch's fluent Japanese.

Smirking Lelouch says "No, I'd rather hold you close for the time being."

Flustered Kallen says "Wha-wait you speak japa-"

Taking advantage of the situation Lelouch flips Kallen onto the ground and holds her hands down while using his body weight to prevent her escape.

"Oww what was that fo-" Kallen started to complain but stopped as her eyes meet Lelouch's and saw that his gaze was boring into her causing her to blush and look away.

"I'm just going to say this once so please listens. I have absolutely no intention of selling you out or your group, Kallen Kozuki." spoke Lelouch

Now fully understanding the situation Kallen glares at Lelouch trying to find what it is that he wants in return for his silence.

Gazing into his eyes she comes to a conclusion. "You want my body don't you, you pervert!"

Clearing his throat the former prince says "It's not that but ah not to say you not up to my quality, I just don't want to look down and give you justifiable means to call me a pervert." glancing to the side Lelouch whispers "My maid already thinks that I'm a womanizer."

Kallen just realizing that she was just in the shower and hadn't had clothes on the entire time she was being held down by her classmate starts to struggle and wraps her legs around Lelouch's stomach and tosses him off of her and moves to incapacitate him but is caught with her arms at her side and Lelouch's arms embracing her locking her in place.

Lelouch says "Calm down and stop moving you're grinding into me."

As Kallen stops struggling she notices two things, one she is sitting in his lap and the second is a rather hard object poking the upper part of her inner thigh both blushing teens turn away from each other and silence settles between the two.

"I'll just say this really quick, I won't say anything about your after school activities. I only ask that you don't cause problems here at school. I'd like to be able to let my sister have a somewhat normal life, and if I gather the attention of certain individuals that idea goes flying out the window." spoke Lelouch in a quiet voice next to her ear.

Feeling his breath pass by her ear Kallen can't help but shudder at the stimulation and unsteadily asks "And I doubt that is all you have to offer me given that you've seen me in this embarrassing state."

Thinking for a moment Lelouch proposes an offer "I could give you a massage every once and a while to help relive some stress."

"It depends on how good you are at it." replied a crimson Kallen.

"Alright then we're in agreement." stated Lelouch as he let go of Kallen "One more thing." Lelouch suddenly says as he moves to her ear "I like the energetic Kallen over the sickly one any day of the week." then places a chaste kiss on her cheek, and then leaves the room.

Watching the door shut Kallen brings her hand up to the cheek that Lelouch kissed and blushes a brighter crimson than her hair. 'Heh heh he might just be worth the trouble' thinks a smirking Kallen as she sways her hips back to the shower.

Stepping into his room removes his wet shirt and moves to grab a new one only to stop as Sayoko enters his room.

"Is something the matter Sayoko?" asks the fallen prince.

Bowing lightly Sayoko replies "Please forgive me but I saw everything that just happened."

Freezing on the spot Lelouch looks at his maid and says "And, what will you do with that information."

"Nothing unless you command otherwise master Lelouch." replied Sayoko

Turning to her Lelouch asks "Then why are you telling me this?"

Squirming under Lelouch's gaze Sayoko "I just wanted to help you out however I can master Lelouch even if I have to offer up my body for your desires."

**Lemon start**

Looking up to Lelouch Sayoko sees her master gaping like a fish and smirks as she moves over to him and grasp his member through is pants.

Letting out a moan Lelouch bites his lip as Sayoko continues rubbing his member.

Unzipping his pants the maid kisses her master while letting his pants fall to the floor. Feeling Lelouch return the kiss Sayoko reaches under her skirt and slips her hand into her panties as she starts rubbing her lower lips.

Separating from her master and letting out a moan Sayoko squats down and pulls Lelouch's boxers down revealing his twelve inch royal staff in all its glory.

Giving the head a lick Sayoko smirks as she gets a moan from her master.

Licking his shaft from the base up to the tip and back down again Sayoko places a kiss after the third time and starts sliding the royal staff into her mouth bobbing back and forth.

"Gah Sayoko that …feels great. I'm almost." groans Lelouch.

Pulling away panting she moves over to his desk and bunches up the back of her skirt revealing her black soaked panties as she leans over the desk.

Giving her butt a shake Sayoko waits for her master to come to her.

Stepping forward Lelouch rubs the maids butt and slips his fingers into her panties and pulls them down revealing her dripping snatch.

Smirking Lelouch teases her by saying "Your soaked you must have really wanted this."

Sayoko replies as Lelouch runs his finger gently over her womanhood "YES I've wanted this for so loooooong"

Still smirking Lelouch whispers in her ear "Then it's long past the time that I should take care of my naughty little maid."

Sliding his member into her snatch Lelouch turns her head toward him and shoves his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan at both the pleasure and having her mouth ravaged by her prince.

Thrusting into his loyal maid Lelouch grunts as Sayoko loses strength in her arms and falls forward as her master fucks her into his desk

"M-master I'm-I'm cumming!" yelled out Sayoko as she started squirting he juices all over Lelouch's rod.

Feeling that he was also at his limit Lelouch pulls out and shoots his seed on her exposed butt and thighs.

In an almost drunken daze Sayoko says "Master let's do this more often please."

Smiling Lelouch says "Sure it sounds fun."

**Lemon end**

Escorting Kallen to the rest of the group Lelouch comes upon everyone watching the news.

"Big brother it's awful." cries out Nunnally

Playing the role of the innocent civilian Lelouch asks "What is."

"Clovis has been found dead." replied Milly

Rivalz gives a bit of a supplement "They say he was killed."

'Thank you.' thought the criminal mastermind.

Jeremiah Gottwald standing behind a podium giving a speech about how Clovis was taken from them far too early and what not.

Having the speech interrupted the announcer tell the people that the suspect was captured.

"-This man is an honorary Britannian private Suzaku Kururugi."

Nunnally asks "Big brother is it really-"

Cutting her off Lelouch says "I'm not sure. If it was then it's probably a mistake _or a setup._" whispering the last part to himself as he grinds his teeth.

Leading the group back to the dining area and trying to get the others into the festive mood Lelouch cracks a joke "Well Rivalz's wine would come in handy right about now even if it's a little messy."

C.C. almost laughs but holds back because of the glare from her keeper Kallen as she mouthed 'no more pizza'.

Shirley starts complaining about his joke while Rivalz motions out the question 'should I go get more'.

Shaking his head to answer Rivalz as Shirley asks "Are you listening?" causing Lelouch to freeze up and Rivalz to offer up a prayer as Shirley pulls his ear all the while Milly and Nina are standing back watching the others fool around.

Looking at Lelouch Milly sadly smiles thinking 'Hang in there Lelouch things will get better some day.'


End file.
